


Fear. Alois Trancy x Reader x Claude|| Not Completed

by Hanrujos



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alois Has Abandonment Issues, Alois becomes clingy, Alois somewhat sees reader as a pet or something, Claude doesn’t really care, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Jealousy, Reader is really just trying to feed, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanrujos/pseuds/Hanrujos
Summary: Sightings of a wild cat were now a hot topic in London especially when said sightings were accompanied by the disappearances of locals. At this point, the creature was dubbed as an omen of death.“He may leave you but I’ll always be here. Watching, waiting, feasting.“The reader is an entity who feeds off other’s fear and becomes attracted to the Trancy boy because as much as he tries to deny it, he’s always fearful of his butler leaving him.
Relationships: Alois Trancy/Reader, Claude Faustus & Alois Trancy, Claude Faustus/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Sightings of a wild cat were now a hot topic in London especially when said sightings were accompanied by the disappearances of locals. At this point, the creature was dubbed as an omen of death. 

“He may leave you but I’ll always be here. Watching, waiting, feasting.“

A voice echoed throughout the shadowy abyss. The Trancy boy found himself floating immobilized in the space.

“Call for me,” the echoing voice beckoned, two eyes materializing in the darkness. They were empty. White. No visible irises, pupils or emotions. Just vacant. “Call for me.”

“C̸̮̟̟̉a̴̛̦͈̲̦͋l̴̮̩̫̆̊ḻ̵̖̦̀͂̓͋ ̴̛̝f̷͈͓̤̚ͅō̶̧̝̪̪r̵̫̘͔̓̄̉̕ ̴͉͓̦̳̋m̵̨̑͋̈́̃ę̶̜̫̓͗!”

The blonde screeched out a girl’s name. It surprised him. He didn’t even know who it belonged to. But he screamed for it anyway.

The blank eyes were replaced with shining colored ones. They were your eyes and before he could utter another word, the darkness began to engulf him, sucking him in completely before a hand shot in and yanked him out.

He found himself face to face with a girl, his icy blue eyes filled with dread.

“It’s you! The cat- the girl- the thing!” he exclaimed, taking a few steps backwards, the darkness whipping around feet.

“I’m not a girl nor am I a boy. Also not a cat. Simply the preferred form.” She stated, tilting her head as she examined herself. The clothes she wore, the color of her skin, basically anything she could look at without a mirror. “You gave me this form to greet you with.”

She now sat, looking at the male before her. “Why hasn’t arachnid woken you up?”

He asked himself that too. He’d thrash and whimper in his sleep but unless he called out for the demon butler, he would never be awaken from his distressed slumber.

He only responded with a scoff so she continued.

“I’m a fear feaster,” she started. “I feed on people’s fear then their souls and their fleshy bodies because I don’t like waste. However, I respect arachnid enough to leave you unscathed.”

Before he could snap at her, she disappeared.

“Your fear entices me. You fear being alone.. him leaving you.”

“Shut your bloody mouth!” He hissed, looking into the depths of the blackness. “That’s not true!”

She appeared in front of him, noses touching. “Then why am I here? Why are you here? Virtually alone.”

It was like she was taunting him. He hated it and quite frankly reached out to strangle her. However he just found himself clasping at his hands, the girl vanishing yet again.

“I’ve always been here though. I’ll always be here for you’ll always fear his abandonment. I’ll be here until the day you perish.”

The voice echoed throughout the darkness, the shadows curling around his shins.

“Submit to me then.” He murmured, ripping his legs out of the dark tendrils. “You say you’ll always be here and have no intentions of harming me so submit and prove it.”

The being appeared before him once more, bringing his knuckles to her plump lips, blue orbs clashing with her own. 

“Of course.” She smiled before fading away into the shadows, the dark tendrils dragging him under once again. 

She was really always with him. Every single night, sucking up the fear oozing out of his pores. Of course the spider demon wasn’t too fond of it when it initially started but seeing as she had no interest in his soul and did not really injure him in any way, he allowed it to slide. It gave him time to carry out his own deeds anyway. 

It wasn’t like he could stop her anyway. He couldn’t touch her. She was there but never there, not alive but not dead. Just the physical manifestation of something humans unintentionally created. An entity created for the sole purpose of dining on the one emotion that plagued mankind since the dawn of time; fear. 

“N̶͕̳̮͍̼̽̀̒͂̔̇ͅo̵̡̐͝w̴̗͊̐̅̃͗̋̕ ̸͈̺̼̑ẁ̸͓̪͍̽͘ả̷̠̣͉͚k̵̡͕̬̭̲̽̐̌͒̏̎e̷̘͇͖̮̊̑̉̋͝ ̶̰͔͙̋͛́̂u̷̮̭͔͚̥̜̔̔̒͝p̶͔̰̹̗̆̌̈ͅ”

“CLAUDE!” The blonde screeched, jolting awake, forehead drenched in sweat. He really needed to stop having those dreams. And so the day began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, this chapter came about shorter than expected. I had written something before this one then realized I was somewhat omitting Claude’s presence and attempted to make up for it (rather poorly). Happy reading!

_“You won’t lie to me.” It came out more of a statement than a question._

_“There is no need,” was the monotonous response the male received._

_“You’ll never betray me.”_

_“I have no reason to.”_

_“You’ll always be with me.”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Then why aren’t you here right now?”_

_“Trancy, I am.”_

Opening his cerulean eyes, he was a bit startled at the sight of the panther at his feet; watching, waiting. He had been taking a stroll in the garden when he stopped to communicate with the deity. It only ever spoke to him when his eyes were closed.

He crouched somewhat in order to be at eye level with the creature, arms reaching out with his eyes narrowing just a tad as he did so. The large cat leaned into his open hand, milky white eyes still locked on him. There was no need for irises and the like in this form. Hell, without them it scared the townsfolk even more which is something it ultimately wanted to do. It was rather soft to the touch he noted, the sleek black fur reflecting any light that touched it.

“Follow.” Alois demanded, now upright and returning to his manor. He was going to set things straight with the residents.

“Look, you mindless fools, this is my pet.” He began, pointing a ring clad finger at the black cat. “You aren’t to lay a finger on her for any reason unless given permission or you’ll be punished; severely.”

Soft murmurs filled the air at this, coming from the three plum haired males who stood next to a nervous looking woman.

Eye twitching, he snapped at the trio. “What was that?!”

Silenced hung in the atmosphere at that, the blonde still glaring before a smile took over his features. “Come,” he called the name he had given her, making his way to his room. “I wish to play with you.”

Playing with this one was no easy task. He always lost interest in things quite quickly. Their playing mostly consisted of her altering her form to his liking, dressing her up in different clothing and occasionally him trying to climb onto her panther form for whatever reason. At times it would get a bit more sadistic and annoying where he’d scratch and pinch at her to see how much she could take before flinching or lashing out. Turns out she could take a lot, having never reacting in the slightest. He never even managed to break skin. 

The once blue sky was now replaced with pitch black. The stars twinkled dimly as the moonlight barely penetrated the room. Claude was dressing his master in his sleepwear for him to retire. Of course, the Trancy boy didn’t go down that easily, feeling the need to mess with his butler just a bit. 

“I prefer her more than I do you,” he smirked. He scanned the other’s face for any sort of change but there was none. He kept at it for a moment before succumbing to sleep, the butler soon exiting.

The deity heard its name. Not the one the little human bestowed upon it but its true name. The name too complex for the human brain to comprehend, the name too intricate to be formed by human tongue. 

Appearing before the caller, now taking the form of a more mature woman to the younger one it’d have when with the young earl, her eyes locked with gold. 

“Arachnid,” she purred, a smirk tugging at her lips. “It’s a shame, really. The one thing that the boy fears more than anything is what you’re hellbent on doing.”

A gloved hand slammed on the wall, just centimeters from her face, the demon’s eyes now glowing a dangerous fuchsia. “Your outfit is inappropriate for a lady such as yourself.”

He was right. In this time and her current form, the clothing she adorned was more fit for someone along the age of the young lord, the dress ending a bit above her knees. 

So, he chose to ignore her statement. No matter. She would continue anyway. “Worry not. I have no intentions of hindering your plans nor do I want the child’s soul.”

She pressed her body flush against his, face by his ear, an arm on the side of his face. “You know,” she whispered, flicking her tongue over his earlobe. “You’ve never bested the crow before. What makes you think you will now?”

She was mostly referring to the the Black Plague that the red eyed demon had been responsible for. That was a grand time for the creature. A lot of people had been claimed in that time. Of course, being cursed with everlasting hunger, she was never satiated but it did but a dent in it.

The demon trailed a hand along her thigh, the movement ceasing at her upper thigh. Squeezing it roughly, he hissed into her ear. “Don’t speak of that atrocity in my presence.”

Moving her face just enough to look into his eyes, she snickered, eyes darkening. “Or what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. Apologies for this poorly written chapter. :’^)  
> Would you all like for there to be a steamy moment with Claude or should that bit end right there and be left to the imagination?


	3. Claude x Reader Lemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two do the do.. I’m not that great nor am I experienced at these so this still counts as practice. 
> 
> As I said they do the do here so if you don’t want to read that sort of stuff, it’s best to skip this chapter as it’s pretty much all that it is comprised of.
> 
> Hope you enjoy <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I did say I would do a longer chapter and hear it is!

The room suddenly got chilly at that point, the shadows in the room sucking in to the spot beneath them before shooting out and consuming the room. The two beings hadn’t shifted from their position, eyes still locked on each other; his face stoic, hers amused. Here they would be free to make as much noise as they wanted, whether in pleasure or pain without prying eyes or disturbances. 

His hand moved from her thigh to her jaw, giving it a squeeze. “Wouldn’t you like to know.” He growled, now fully releasing the deity and turning away.

Her laughed echoed in the darkness, the female crossing her hands over her chest. “This is exactly why I find the crow more worthwhile.” She hummed, now tapping her chin. “What’s his current name? Michaelis? Sebastian Michaelis. Rolls off the tongue smoothly, doesn’t it?”

Before she could further taunt him, she found herself where the floor would have been if they were in a physical room, the demon butler hovering over her. His breath tickled her as he hissed into her ear, goosebumps littering her skin. 

“I said not to speak of him.” His hand squeezed at her throat. Now, if she were a human or even a demon, the amount of pressure he was applying would have been rather uncomfortable, potentially even snapping her windpipe. But she wasn’t and therefore it didn’t do anything but cause her pleasure. Oxygen wasn’t a necessity as she wasn’t exactly ‘alive’ but not dead either. She had other playthings before having been in existence for quite a bit; a bit being when the first creature experienced fear, she had the (mis)fortune of manifesting into existence. Of course, off all her playthings, none ever did it quite like a demon. They weren’t afraid to break their ‘lovers’ and she couldn’t be broken so that added to the fun. 

Cracking a grin, her colored irises disappeared and were replaced with milky white. “And yet I still did.”

“That’ll be fixed.” He responded, trailing his free, now ungloved hand down the side of her face, elongated nails threatening to slice through her skin.

She relished the sight before her. She enjoyed the way he looked like he was about to ravage her; assert his dominance. The black mass surrounding him somehow darker than the darkness they were in. The clothing the earl had given her melted away from her body, fading into the abyss, the female now laying bare beneath the demon.

His lips crashed down atop hers, his tongue slithering into her mouth, fighting hers for dominance. His hands were still situated on her neck and face yet it felt as though others were roaming her body; feeling her thighs and curves, pinching her nipples, teasing her folds. 

Her back arched at his touch, her hands going up to weave themselves into his dark hair. Or at least that was the intention. A sticky substance held her limbs down. 

Noticing her mild confusion, the spider demon pulled away, running her lower lips. “I may not be able to kill you or harm you,” he gestured around the two apathetically. “But I can trap you even if it’s for a moment.”

And that he did. In his web. Brows furrowing, her mouth stayed agape for a moment before she snickered. “You got me there. Wasn’t expecting this at all but we both know it won’t hold me for that long.”

“We also know you won’t want to move either way.” He responded, his face now buried in her neck. Her usually undetectable scent was more than extant now. Enough for humans, even if they lacked heightened senses to quiver in unexplained terror and for creatures like him to be drawn to her. If she had a soul, he might’ve tried consuming it.

“Divine,” he whispered against her makeshift flesh, sinking his fangs deep into it, penetrating the barrier that the Trancy earl could not succeed in doing. A black smokey substance wisped out of the puncture, diffusing into the abyss. The scent hit the demon’s nostrils, a sigh escaping him. Almost like a drug, it was bringing out a new side of him. From there he made his way down the woman’s body, fangs trailing against her skin. He stopped at her mounds, taking one into his clawed hand, the other digging into her hips to keep her still. 

Her eyes would have seemed to follow his movements had she had anything but the blank white but her neck craning ever so slightly gave it away that she was looking. A sharp gasp left her lips once the demon took her nipple into his mouth, his tongue swirling expertly around it. “Can’t you hurry this up, arachnid.” She groaned, her eyes fluttering shut. She wanted more and she wanted it now. 

The extra hands she had felt had gotten to work. The lowest one now rubbing gingerly at her precious pearl. It was accompanied by another pushing its finger inside of her, thrusting painfully slow. He wasn’t going to give her what she wanted. 

Before she could start properly enjoying herself, she was interrupted by the spider demon’s demanding tone. “Suck.” 

She looked at him, her eyebrows furrowed. “Pardo-“

“I’m not repeating myself,” he stated, pushing his appendage inside her open mouth. He started thrusting right away, a few low groans and rumbles leaving escaping him. The fact that she didn’t need to breathe made things much more enjoyable. He wouldn’t have to worry about her suffocating on his length as he pounded himself into her mouth and down her throat. It was nice; warm and moist. 

The two locked eyes. It was a lewd scene. Him above her, using her mouth however he saw fit and her beneath him, a thin trail of saliva leaving her mouth to meet her chin. She groaned and shifted at the agonizing pace of the fingers within her, the vibrations adding to the pleasure the demon was getting. Her tongue being pressed up against his underside allowed her to feel the slight twitch of his cock and with that she decided that it was time to switch. 

In an instance she disappeared from beneath him, materializing only after she shoved him down onto the web. “I said hurry it up.” She hissed, leaning close to the arachnid’s face. He was a marvel with his glasses but even more so without them. This was her domain after all so she would get whatever she pleases in the end. An unseen force keeping the male in place, a playful grin came over her face as she trailed her fingers along his length. 

“You like it?” She purred, running her fingers along his tip, paying attention to the slit.

The demon merely glared in response. He would get her for this. The lack of response made her frown, her grip tightening over his shaft. Now this action received a little grunt. Better than nothing.

She positioned herself over his length, never breaking their eye contact before slowly lowering herself. Hands pressed firmly against his chest, she began to move her hips. She was selfish when it came to pleasure, absolutely loving the way she was in control whereas he could do nothing. Her moans rang through the abyss once she increased the pace, the mounds on her chest bouncing with her movements. Her back arched as she rolled her hips against his, the sound of skin smacking against skin reverberating in the atmosphere. 

Taking advantage of her distraction, the demon switch their position, now having her face stuck on the web. Leaning over so his chest was pressed firmly against her back, he chuckled. “You didn’t think I was going to let you take control, now did you?”

She mewled and moaned beneath him as he thrusted into her, eyes somewhat rolling back into her skull. The hands were back again, clawing at her body, feeling every inch that she had to offer. It was so overwhelming. She loved it.

He kept up with his animalistic thrusts, groaning into her ear every so often. It was pushing her over the edge and so she came but his actions never ceased.

“We’re not stopping until sunrise.” He breathed into her ear, running his tongue along her lobe.


	4. Chapter 4

Everything was dark. Where was he? Where was his body? It felt like he was nothing— a nothing that wasn’t there but still there. Suddenly, there was light. He could see but his limbs felt heavy. He was numb. His icy blues narrowed. How had he not noticed that slob of an earl on his body? He wanted to kick him off his body, he wanted to scream and rip his limbs off— but he couldn’t. Alois remained in his suspended state, his eyes drifting over to the shadowy corners of the rooms. That’s when he saw it; the misty panther staring right back at him. Watching, waiting.

He gasped. 

The old man faded away abruptly and he found himself falling. His hand outstretched in the darkness, trying to grab at something— anything to grab onto, alas, there was nothing and he continued falling into the pit of darkness. 

He landed on his feet on something soft. Soft.. His face immediately contorted into one of disgust once he looked down. He stood atop a mountain of bodies; men, women and children alike. A hand wrapped around his ankle, then another at his naked thigh. He tried kicking them off but they wouldn’t let up. A sea of bodies, all trying to make their way to the top to escape the darkness that had consumed them all. 

“Get the bloody hell off me,” he managed to hiss out, kicking a man directly in the face. The man’s hands, now retracted, were soon replaced with another’s. They were pulling him down. As much as he fought, it was all becoming too much for him to bear. He found himself being engulfed by the myriad of bodies. 

It was dark again but now he could hear someone talking. There was no trace of the other bodies, just a dim light far off in the darkness. He ran towards it with great haste but soon regretted that action. 

He watched as his old village burned, the civilian’s screams ripping through the air. He covered his ears, desperate to block out the noise but to no avail. The screaming persisted then it all just went quiet. He didn’t know when he had shut his eyes but he opened them to see that the scenery had changed. There was his brother, laying on the ground. There was a large figure looming over him. Who was that?

“Luka!” He screamed but it fell upon deaf ears as the scene transpired before him. He wanted to run to him, to hold him, to save him but he couldn’t. He could just watch as his brother smiled at the dark figure. 

“Thank you so much,” Luka uttered out just before the light faded from his eyes. That’s when he saw it again. The panther with its milky whites, sitting so close yet so far.

He tried to scream, he tried to fight the shadows that slowly enveloped him. Luka’s body began to fade away and he found himself being engulfed by the darkness once more. This time, however, he didn’t fight it. He allowed himself to drift in the empty void. 

A hand suddenly shot out, beckoning him to grab it. He didn’t want to; he had no more fight left but he did. It all changed when he grabbed the hand. He was back at his manor, or so it looked. Who had pulled him up? He walked through the halls of the manor, his footsteps not making a sound. He stopped at his bed chambers and screamed at the sight before him. There, seated on his bed was Ciel with Claude kneeling before him.

“No!” He wailed, running towards the two. Just as he got within their vicinity, they vanished. He expected to see the wretched creature again but didn’t. He was now alone. He curled up into the darkness, his knees brought up to his face.

Something was holding him, caressing him but he didn’t bother see who it was. The touch felt feminine.

He found himself awake now, reduced to tears and gripping tightly at someone. “It’s okay,” the voice whispered. “I’m here.” He opened his tear filled eyes to see the form of the creature he had created, her vacant milky eyes staring back at him.

“You’re not alone. You never are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the longest but this update was long overdue.


End file.
